


Dreams, Reality and Nightmares

by Iva1201



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Darth Vader Lives, Darth Vader Redemption, Dreams and Nightmares, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iva1201/pseuds/Iva1201
Summary: In one reality, redeemed Anakin Skywalker has just become one with the Force - vanishing from Luke's lap on the board of the second Death Star. In another reality, Master Vokara Che finds a mysterious scarred man occupying one of her beds, dying despite her best efforts. And then there is Obi-Wan Kenobi in his prime - and his former Padawan plagued by nightmares.





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker was dying. The redeemed man knew it well and was at peace with the fact. There would be no place for him in the New Republic, he was aware, and Luke would be much better off when he would not need to stand in his father’s dark shadow. The young man had made his own place in the Rebellion forces; he would only suffer if his friends and allies would find out who exactly his parent was and what he had done – perhaps sometimes later some of them might be told, but not right now, not when the damage Darth Vader had helped to force on the Galaxy was still hurting so much. 

Luke was not taking his approaching demise well; Anakin could feel it through their fragile Force bond, a connection that was not supposed to form and yet was there and was hurting the young man greatly right now – as it was also how Luke knew so surely that his father would not stay alive much longer. The young man wished otherwise, prayed with his whole heart to any deity that might be listening to him there and then, but deep down he had to know that his efforts were meaningless – Anakin had already been saved, it was the soul that mattered, not the flesh that would rot and turn into dust one day anyway.

Yes, Luke had saved him, the boy had done the impossible in his selflessness – and his father would be equal selfless and would not burden him any longer than necessary. But there was one wish Anakin still had – one simple, and yet significant thing he felt he needed to achieve before he parted with his son and the world of living forever. He wished to see his boy, this wonderful being of pure light with his own eyes – not through the red googles of Darth Vader’s mask. And so he asked the boy to remove his helmet and let him have just that – to say his good-bye in person, face to face, and not through the dreaded mask he had learnt to hate so much.

Luke stared at him, taking in the bald and scarred head, desperately clutching at his father’s metal hand that was still safely covered by the dark suit, deep companionship clear in Luke’s startlingly blue eyes, full of as of unshed tears. The boy’s core was also spilling regret and Anakin could clearly feel Luke’s great wish that his father could be preserved for him, so that the two of them might have some meaningful time together, so that they would truly get to know each other, so that the father could teach his son as it should have been – and tell him more about him, his mother, Ben, the Jedi… Anakin felt very sorry that he would not be able do this for his boy, could not repay at least somewhat the great service his son had granted to him – but there was no hope now, no way back… 

Just as he thought that, Luke’s latest prayer to save his father’s life was finally heard out by the Force – and Anakin was Force-transported to the only place which might perhaps help his battered body to heal still, to some degree anyway, leaving his boy’s lap empty and his son despairing at his loss. In his greatly weakened state, Anakin could do only one thing – he attempted to sooth the boy through their newly developed Force-bond, astonished at the sudden great distance between them. 

One moment he was resting in his son’s strong arms on the board of the second Death Star; the other his broken body found itself in a white, soft bed of the Jedi Halls of Healing of long past – or what was very much resembling them anyway. As the weary man let his aching and failing body rest against the pillows, Anakin felt how his connection to his son shifted – and despite the boy in some form or other evidently existed also in this new reality, the former Sith Lord knew he was not the same as mere moments before, the fact confusing him greatly. 

Just then the Jedi chief healer of his youth appeared at his side, Master Vokara Che, and Anakin could feel both her shock at finding an unexpected patient in her care as well as her great desire to help the apparently dying man – and perhaps for the first time ever, he felt glad to just be there, looked after and cared of. On some subconscious level aware that he was safe there, as much safe as he could be anywhere in the Galaxy at that moment of time anyway, he closed his eyes and allowed his body and mind to pass out. Perhaps he would not wake again – but Anakin was at peace with that eventuality – or, if he was lucky and Master Che and her healers would be able to do something for him, there would be enough time to find out what exactly had happened and where he found himself. No one would harm him here, he felt so much – and he was reasonable sure that Luke was safe too, in whichever parallel reality his son was at that moment, living on thanks to Anakin taking the right way in the end. The Force was finally balanced, its Chosen One fulfilling his task – if years later than the Jedi Masters had once thought.

ooooo

Master Vokara Che finished treating her unexpected patient and left him under surveillance of one of the medical droids belonging to the Temple. She had seldomly seen such a big damage as this mysterious man had suffered – despite her best efforts, it was still touch and go and it would continue to be so for the next few days if the man lived that long at all. This was why she had to leave the infirmary room and speak with one of her fellow Jedi masters – the matter was rather urgent if the results of her tests were right.

ooooo

Obi-Wan Kenobi stared pensively at the badly injured man in the bed in front of him. The man was terribly scarred and his head almost completely bald; his breathing still labored despite the breathing apparatus covering his mouth and nose; his battered body kept alive only with the help of the numerous IV lines feeding various healing substances into his blood stream. The younger healers had cut the man out of the dark suit he had first appeared in – and now Obi-Wan could see that all four of his limbs had been amputated at some point and replaced with metal prosthetics, so much like Anakin’s artificial arm. And that was just that – based on Vokara Che’s blood tests, this middle-aged, potentially deadly hurt man with traces of great darkness in his Force signature was – and Obi-Wan very much hoped that Vokara Che was mistaken – Anakin Skywalker in his forties.


	2. Chapter 2

When Anakin came back to himself, he could feel a presence at his side that was painfully familiar – and which he found out he had missed greatly in the past two decades of his life. ”Obi-Wan,“ he breathed, his eyes still closed. He knew he was right and it was his old Jedi Master who was sitting vigil next to his bed. How suiting, he thought bitterly, in one reality I killed the man and in the other he would watch me dying. But Anakin truly did miss the other man, mourned the loss of their closeness and the brotherhood they had shared once upon a time. The Emperor had never been able to give him just that – nothing had been unconditional with him. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a truly good person – and young Anakin Skywalker had been a fool to not trust him enough. So yes, it was good to be here and now, whatever reality this was – Anakin would not mind dying with Obi-Wan at his side. 

The single soft spoken word – it was apparent that speaking hurt Anakin – pulled Obi-Wan out of his deep thoughts that bordered on meditation. “Anakin,“ he said in a way of greeting, his words soft and tone kind and warm. “I am glad to see you again.”

“Not so sure you should be,” Anakin mumbled, frowning, not yet opening his eyes. “You would not be proud of me now.” His words were quiet; his past bothering him greatly now that he had come back to himself and his dark side had been defeated with the help of his son.

“In point of fact, I am _very_ proud of you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said unexpectedly, his words honest and indeed full of pride. “You can look at me, Anakin. Your eyes are no longer Sith yellow, I promise you. I am also not angry, I assure you. It is a great feat to come back from the Dark Side. Not many have achieved that.”

Anakin opened his eyes halfway through this speech and stared at Obi-Wan in shock. His eyes were indeed blue again now – but he did not care about that. What he worried about was how Obi-Wan knew – and if he indeed meant his words. “How?” he wanted to know, not strong enough to voice the full sentence.

“How I know, Anakin? About you turning dark – or about you coming back to the light?” Obi-Wan gave him a soft smile. “You have been here for a couple of days now. You dreamt and had nightmares during that time and since your younger self nor anyone else was in need of me, I spent most of my time at your side. I know about the Empire, I am very much afraid Darth Vader was your Sith name and I know that you have a son named Luke whom you clearly love very much – and also that it was him who pulled you back from the Dark Side, almost dying saving you - and you him in return. It pains me greatly that my older self was not able to achieve that earlier – but he died, didn’t he?”

“Yes,” Anakin agreed, biting in his lip so hard that it hurt and he drew blood. “I…,” he hesitated, but then decided to be truthful with the other man. “ I killed him,” he finished, terribly worried that the younger Obi-Wan would leave him to his misery now that the truth was out. Instead he felt Obi-Wan reaching out to him and grabbing the upper part of his arm that was still flesh in consolation.

“You are not surprised,” Anakin accused.

“No, I am not,” Obi-Wan confirmed; his words gentle when he went on to explain. “I had time to make my peace with what happened in your past – and which I most sincerely hope might still be averted in my future if we are careful enough and the Force remains with us. You also need to know that when Master Che summoned me four days ago, she informed me that the injuries you had suffered some two decades ago were most likely caused by my blade. There were a few scenarios I could think of which would lead to such an eventuality – and, frankly, I did not like either of them. One was me and you fighting the Sith Lord and me dying at his hand, while you continued to fight and got terribly injured by my own weapon, left alone at the Sith’s mercy and despairing for help that would not be coming. The other was me turning dark and mutilating you in hatred and anger. The possibility of your own fall hurt a lot, I admit – but at least then I would not have left you defenceless against the Sith and I would not be responsible in the bad way, if it makes sense to you. I did not want to think you might be the one to fall – but if you did fall in the other reality, in the future I hope won’t be happening now that we have been forewarned, I know I would have fought you. It was in a way comfort to know that I was able to stop myself before killing you – for redemption is only possible for those still living.”

“Even if it comes at cost of more lives?” Anakin asked bitterly, not at all happy with Obi-Wan’s explanation.

“I cannot be the judge here, Anakin,” Obi-Wan refused to even contemplate the matter. “I have not lived your reality. But trust me that I am genuinely happy to see you back in the light again. Your loss must have pained my older counterpart greatly. I have always loved you; even seeing you here now and knowing what happed in the other reality, I still care for you deeply. It must have broken my older self’s heart to lose you.”

Anakin nodded, his eyes full now that he had finally heard those words from his former Master, words he had wished for for most of his life before becoming Vader. When he composed himself again, he turned back to Obi-Wan. “Then tell him. Tell my younger counterpart that you care for him, that he is like a brother – or perhaps son to you. Believe me, he needs to hear it. Perhaps it is not yet too late and it might still make a difference.”

Obi-Wan eyed him strangely for a moment, not at all prepared to hear that the younger Anakin was not aware of how much he cared for him. Then he abruptly came to a decision and gave a resolute nod. “I will,” he promised and smiled at the hurt man.

Satisfied, Anakin gave a relieved smile of his own. Then something else occurred to him – and he asked worriedly: “Is Count Dooku already dead?” 

Obi-Wan nodded in affirmation, watching him expectantly.

_Damn, then it might be too late after all_ – Anakin frowned. “You need to do one more thing then. If my younger self killed him and you were unconscious at that time” – Obi-Wan’s expression was telling – “then you need to confront him about that. You must get the truth out of your Anakin as soon as possible if anything is to be salvaged. Will you do that, no matter how upset my younger counterpart will be about that?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes were deeply troubled now, his mind going over the possible scenarios of what might have happened when Anakin had killed Dooku. Still he found it in himself to offer a grateful smile to the older version of his apprentice. “Yes, I will do it. It will be more than worth it to make Anakin angry with me if I can keep him at the Light Side. I will do my best to keep your younger self from falling, I promise.”

The older Anakin breathed out in relief. “Good,” he said. “Then perhaps he can be saved still.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much of this chapter was taken out of the ROTS movie. None of that dialogue belongs to me.

While Obi-Wan kept spending the better part of his days by the side of the dying, redeemed former Lord of the Sith who had carried the intimating name Darth Vader up until a few days ago and was now trying to live (or more likely die) as Anakin Skywalker once more, the Anakin of Obi-Wan’s own timeline divided his scarce time on Coruscant between Padmé and the Supreme Chancellor. 

It was refreshing to be able to stay at Padmé’s side for a few days again and to talk to his mentor after such a long time; Anakin was enjoying the much needed break from the endless war. Padmé sharing with him that she was pregnant had given him a great deal of hope for a better future – sadly, however, this unexpected and greatly welcomed hope was crushed all too soon once Anakin started to dream about Padmé’s impending demise when giving birth to their child. Anakin was terribly scared – and could hardly sleep. Thankfully, while he could not speak to Obi-Wan, who still remained oblivious of his secrete marriage, the Supreme Chancellor was more than willing to spare some of his time to attempt to calm Anakin’s fears – as his protégé believed anyway. 

If there were selfish motifs hidden behind Palpatine’s benevolent behavior, Anakin was not yet able to see them yet. 

By one of his visits in the Chancellor’s office, Palpatine told to his young friend: “I hope you trust me, Anakin.”

Anakin readily agreed: “Of course.”

When the Supreme Chancellor explained that he needed Anakin’s help and called him ‘son’, Anakin was immediately prepared to grant him the required assistance, no matter what the man needed it for – especially after Palpatine added: “I am depending on you.”

Still, the young Jedi had to ask: “For what? I don’t understand.” And he really did not comprehend – Palpatine had the whole Senate administration at his disposal after all.

The Chancellor clarified what he required the knight to do for him: “To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic. Anakin, I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council.”

Anakin froze hearing these words. To be assigned to the Council would mean that he would become a Master. Obi-Wan and the other Jedi had not deemed him ready to carry that title yet; Palpatine clearly was more appreciative of his skills and achievements. “Me? A Master?” The young man repeated the suggestion and looked down to hide his enthusiasm over the proposal. “I'm overwhelmed, sir. But the Council elects its own members. They will never accept this…”

The Chancellor refused to listen to Anakin’s worries. “I think they will,” he offered confidently. “They need you, more than you know.”

Anakin gave his mentor a grateful smile. Despite he had never asked for it, the Chancellor clearly knew his deepest desires – and was prepared to help him to achieve his goals, unlike Obi-Wan, who had only ever attempted to slow Anakin down, despite Anakin still cared for him deeply and valued his wisdom above all.

ooooo

The older Anakin fell into a calm and restful sleep after his talk to his former master; Vokara Che assured Obi-Wan that he was safe for the time-being. This was why Obi-Wan decided that he would join the meeting of the Jedi Council which was planned for later that day. He was aware that Master Che and he would need to inform the other Masters about the identity of their mysterious visitor soon – but first Obi-Wan wanted to confront his own former Padawan such as the older Anakin had suggested. It would not be good if the Council knew before Anakin and acted on the knowledge. 

Obi-Wan’s Anakin did not have the best relationship with the Council. His past teacher had promised to himself that he would do his very best to save Anakin from the threat of falling to the Dark Side. If achieving that meant he would need to somewhat postpone telling the truth to the other Jedi Masters, he would more than gladly do just that.

Joining the Council, Obi-Wan was surprised to learn that Anakin had requested an appointment with the Council himself. Obi-Wan had been given a task earlier to ask his friend to observe the Chancellor and his associates. While the Jedi Master did not like the idea, he could see the reason behind the Council’s request – but he deeply worried about Anakin’s reaction. 

When his former apprentice shared with the Council what the Supreme Chancellor wished for him to do, Obi-Wan unwillingly shuddered. _This might be it, the threat the Anakin from the future – or an alternative timeline – had spoken about, the reason why he and Anakin might fall apart in the foreseeable future._ Before he could react, however, Yoda started to speak.

“Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not.” Yoda shook his head, clearly disagreeing with Palpatine’s request. “Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine…” the ancient Jedi Master mused aloud, the other Masters humming their agreement in the circle around him.

Anakin Skywalker nodded his understanding. _Yes, it was unexpected – but he did not see why the Council should decline to grant the Supreme Chancellor’s request._

Then Mace Windu thoughtlessly crashed his hopes to become a Jedi Master by his appointment to the Council and Anakin felt terribly betrayed. The dark skinned Jedi Master proclaimed: “You are on the Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master.” And Anakin could not stop himself timely, but exclaimed angrily: “What? How can you do this? … This is outrageous, it's unfair… How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?”

Obi-Wan, paying bigger attention than usually to Anakin’s expression and emotions, had to look away. _Anakin,_ he thought desperately, _don’t! Don’t antagonize them, don’t do this to yourself – don’t do this to me, to us… You are an adult, keep your emotions in check – you need to master yourself first if you ever really want to be named a Master. I am sorry I failed to teach you that…_

Mace Windu pulled him out of his thoughts when he – after taking a moment to calm down himself – pointed to a seat to Obi-Wan’s left: “Take your seat, young Skywalker,” he said and Anakin, miracle of miracles, followed his lead and with an unexpected, polite bow apologized: “Forgive me, Master.” Obi-Wan hoped his former student meant his words sincerely and indeed saw a fault in his behavior – but somehow he doubted it, especially considering the young man’s older counterpart and his unfortunate history. _Perhaps it was indeed too late?_ He hoped he was wrong. 

ooooo

Sometime later, after a heated debate on the war and the planned deployments which had led to Yoda’s decision to join the fights himself, Anakin and Obi-Wan walked side by side away from the Council chambers.

Once they were far enough to not be overheard, Anakin grumped: “What kind of nonsense is this? Put me on the Council and not make me a Master? It’s never been done in the history of Jedi knights. It’s insulting…”

Obi-Wan, who had expected an outburst from his young companion sooner or later, turned to his past pupil and attempted to calm him down. “Come down, Anakin,” he reprimanded sternly, “you have been given a great honor to be on the Council at your age; it’s never happened before.” Obi-Wan folded his arms on his chest and appraised the younger man. When he thought the young knight was calm enough, he went on patiently in a way of explanation: “The fact of the matter is you are too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn’t like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs.”

Anakin frowned. _Did Obi-Wan think he requested this? Why would he do that?_ Aloud he said: “I swear to you... I didn't ask to be put on the Council.”

Obi-Wan Kenobi nodded. _Yes, Anakin knew to be modest if it suited him. But still, to be a Master was one of his deepest desires._ “But it's what you wanted,” he explained his doubts. “Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off,” he added thoughtfully, hoping Anakin might see the reason behind his words. Quite predictably, Anakin did not understand.

Obi-Wan tried to explain better: “The only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you…”

When Anakin’s only reaction was an unbelievable: “And?”, Obi-Wan started to despair. His young friend would not see the reason here. And Obi-Wan very much feared he would lose him then. Still, he had to pose the request the Council had requested him to ask.

“Anakin, I am on your side,” he started carefully. “I did not want to put you in this situation.”

“What situation?” Anakin asked quickly, swiftly comprehending that Obi-Wan changed the subject of their talk. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked down, ashamed of the dishonorable demand. “The Council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings,” he said quietly, hesitantly. “They want to know what he’s up to.”

Anakin was shocked. “They want me to spy on the Chancellor?” he cried angrily. “That’s treason!”

“We are at war, Anakin,” Obi-Wan tried to placate him. But Anakin just kept growing more and more annoyed with him and the Council, especially after Obi-Wan explained the need for secrecy and the assignment to be out of record. In the young man’s eyes, Palpatine was in the right – and the Jedi Council was betraying the Republic with their request.

Deeply upset, Anakin did not hesitate to voice his feelings on the matter: “You are asking me to do something against the Jedi Code, against the Republic, against the mentor and a friend. That’s what’s out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?” 

The knight was conflicted; Obi-Wan could feel how confused he had become just during their short talk. The forewarning he had received earlier rang in his ears – Anakin was about to fall soon, his overemotional former Padawan was in grave danger. And the only thing Obi-Wan had accomplished so far was to antagonize him even further. _No, stop right here and now, Obi-Wan. Save what is still salvageable. Don’t fail him now!_

It was there and then that Obi-Wan decided to follow his instincts, to defy the wishes of the Council he had believed infallible for so long. “Anakin,” he soothed. “The Council is asking you, not me. I am just the messenger. Why don’t you come to my quarters to discuss this further? I promise you I will listen to you as carefully as I have ever done. We are on the same side, Anakin, and I care for you deeply. I shall not force you to do something against your better judgement, I assure you. Please, come with me and let us talk about what each of us sees behind the current happening – perhaps together we might have a better insight than the whole Council…”

Still unhappy, Anakin seemed to calm down somewhat. He gave a tired smile to Obi-Wan and half-heartedly joked: “We are the Team, aren’t we?”

“Yes, Anakin,” Obi-Wan gave a careful smile of his own, a peace-offering of sorts. “That we are. Let’s not lose that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not yet finished, guys, sorry. )-: A few more chapters to come, I think. Sorry for the original wrong estimation of this being only 3 chapters long!

**Author's Note:**

> As of January 2018, this story has 163 subscriptions but only 17 reviews (all the other comments are my replies to the reviews). I am sorry, but the lack of feedback does not motivate me to go on with the story at present as my muse simply does not want to waste the effort. Please, consider it, if you enjoy the piece and want me to go on sooner rather than later. (Although all my stories will be finished at some point, I promise.)


End file.
